Ruby Love and Golden Dance
by Njall
Summary: COMPLETED HPDM One Shot. Romance story between the two wizards. Rather Selfexplanitory.


**Ruby Love and Golden Dance**

Two figures graced the dance floor that was covered in lightly placed rose petals. All alone in the courtyard, they slowly made their way to the center and turned to look into each other's eyes.

"_Would you like to dance?"_

That simple gesture led them to this, a dance is a symbol of peace, when their hands touched a shiver ran down their backs. A light breeze had moved onto the floor and as they commenced the dance, their eyes could not be torn apart.

"_You're beautiful, you know that?"_

Emerald green eyes had captured silver gray ones, a twirling vortex amongst all that gold and ruby love deep in their hearts. To invisible music they swayed to the silence, like the trees in the wind, a beautiful movement in its simplicity.

"_Don't ever forget about me…please." _

When all had seemed lost and there was a dark feeling of dead on everyone's minds, some type of emotion shown though. Love swelled in their body, relief washed over their faces as they held each other in an embrace that was seemingly impossible.

"_What if you die? How can you leave me…?" _

Their embrace was timeless, for if ever a declaration of forgiveness. Doubt had raided upon their thoughts and guilt was now washing over. They had almost forgotten what it felt like; this feeling of elation and warmth. It was a safety and a protection to both of them.

It was a reassurance that they were here today, in each other's arms. War could only tear them apart for so long. It had succeeded in making them worry, mostly for the other person; they had sacrificed so much to meet again.

"_I'll come back, I promise you."_

_**I promise you**_

As if nothing else mattered save for one another. As if the world was not depending on the latter of them to protect them from all harm. The weight of the world on one persons shoulders and they had found someone to help them carry it.

Soft moonlight touched their faces and one of them smiled, and that gentle smile was a beacon of hope, that all would be well for the other. All that rage and anger was being repressed as they dance in each other's arms.

It was those smiles that had pushed all trouble away to help in however they could. So important were those smiles. It was lonely at the top, yet; somehow, they had found the other amongst all the fighting and death. Friends were lost, family was gone, and it devastated many into a depression.

"_Don't…just…just stay safe." He had whispered the last word and it rang throughout the silence of the battlegrounds. _

_They shared a small smile before they had to kiss their last good-bye. Before they wandered into certain death. Before they let blood be spilt on the hardest of grounds. _

"_Stay strong."_

They had killed for each other. Both with a burning passion to be safe in the others hug. To wake up again knowing they have someone to go to when all else fails. Even throughout their fights, that seemed trivial compared to this lost, they always seemed to find each other again. So dependant they had become that this war was crucial for them to see the love that still burns strong. Like it should, strong as the magic in their emotions.

"_I…I don't want to lose you."_

"_Lose me? You'll never lose me because I'll never leave your side." _

That pain in finally parting in knowing that they might never see one another again had grown from those choice words. The uncertain future looming over the battlefield as they fought to purge the world from darkness. So many lives had been taken, good and bad, to walk that ground again was certain memories that should of died with the end of the fighting, yet they stay with you and haunt your dreams. All that death in one place, in one moment, its too hard to forget.

…It was all one big sacrifice.

_He rushed to his fallen lover side, "Please don't leave me, you promised."_

_Black hair covered the fallen ones pale face, his body bleeding from numerous cut, and the blood spilling into the parched ground. _

"_Please…"_

_Soft tears ran down his cheeks and fell, mixing with the crimson blood at his knees. Rain had started to pour from the sky and quickly they became soaked to the bone. _

_Shivering he placed his head on his lovers chest and rejoiced within when a steady heartbeat sounded in his ear. He cradled the body to own and slowly gain the strength to carry the body back to the castle. Looking around at the destruction, he shuddered and remembered._

Now, after resting and healing from the battle scares physical and mental, he took the body into his once more and embraced the warm lips that he had so rightfully claimed as his own. Heat flared, the soft heartbeat had started to quicken, and still, they danced.

Without once regretting the past, they looked towards the futures, their faces bright, and their arms around each other's.

Fin.

**A/N: **I was listening to this song on the radio when I got this sudden urge to write this little story. I wanted to make it as subtle as possible when mentioning who they were, but at the same time, give you some hints as to who I was talking about. It was tough, I think I did okay… but I don't really know. The italic parts are memories, mostly in reference to what Draco said or did, but there are some small snippets of dialog that came from Harry. Again, I hope it wasn't too confusing.

L


End file.
